the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17
Justice and a Slim Jim is the fourth episode of season 2, and the seventeenth episode of MPGIS. It aired on March 29th, 2013. Summary In the Van Buren household, Mikayla is attempting to reach a packet of Gushers fruit snacks, while calling her mom, Jayna, for help. Jayna refuses to help, reminding her that she already ate her pocket Gushers. Shay comes in revealing that she ate the last of the Gushers, and Mikayla threatens her to sleep with one eye open. Cameron suddenly arrives, initially looking sad from breaking up with her 29-year old boyfriend, only to triumphantly announce getting together with her 31-year old boyfriend. Shay announces that she has invited Deandra for dinner, shocking the Van Burens. Cameron assumes Deandra is still furious after getting her arms ripped off, though Shay reassures that she has gotten over it and has gotten new arms. At that moment, Deandra arrives, and Cameron tells her about her new boyfriend, but Deandra uses the moment to remind Cameron that she ripped her arms out. Jayna runs out of Zinfandel and orders her children to go get more from the convenience store, despite none of them being able to buy alcohol legally. Jayna cites not being able to go herself because her license was revoked. Nonetheless, the girls go anyway, fearing that their mother will sober up and make them pray at dinner. At the convenience store, Shay volunteers to go in first and try and buy the Zinfandel, but the cashier immediately asks for her ID and she backs away. Cameron berates Shay for her plan not working, and goes in herself. When asked to see ID, Cameron pulls down her dress, but the cashier isn't phased. He asks if Cameron remembers him, but Cameron replies that she doesn't remember most people. The cashier identifies himself as Blake Jensen, the starting quarterback from senior year, who also dated her for two years and was on prom court together with her, only to be dumped after graduation when Cameron started dating a 29-year old. Knowing full well that she's not of age, he refuses to sell the Zinfandel to Cameron. Mikayla tries to buy it, but Blake still asks for ID. At this point, Deandra is fed up with not being able to eat, and offers to get the Zinfandel if it means getting to dinner sooner. Deandra brings the bottle to the counter, then chokes Blake using her robotic arm, threatening to sell his organs on the black market if he doesn't sell her the alcohol without ID, which he fearfully agrees to. After buying the Zinfandel, and taking some snacks, Shay asks what else she got that took her so long, and Deandra replies, "Justice...and a Slim Jim." Trivia * It is revealed that Jayna doesn't know how to cook anything except corn dogs. ** She has also gotten her driver's license revoked, though lies and says she does not drive because she is pregnant. * At the convenience store, in addition to the Zinfandel, Deandra also buys Funyuns, a Slim Jim, a Twix bar and a Snickers bar. Characters *Mikayla Van Buren *Jayna Van Buren *Shay Van Buren *Cameron Van Buren *Deandra *Blake Jensen (first appearance)